


The Long Haul

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Kul Tiras, M/M, Pirates, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: When the Hell Howler's plunder a horde ship that was delivering a large shipment of azerite, they scheme to sell it to the alliance for a large profit. However they soon find out an alliance spy had been in their midsts who is working for the alliance in a scheme to turn in the entire crew.





	The Long Haul

With the last orc killed, Henry cleaned his sword of the blood. “Too easy.” He said under his breath. The crewmen cheered in their victory and some have began opening the Horde’s kegs and drinking their booze. 

“Search the ship! Drag back all you can!” Their captain, Jacques ordered. Jacques Blacksea was a large worgen and the founder of the Hell Howler pirate crew. Henry Cooke, his officer was a smuggler from the country of Kul Tiras. Upon hearing his order Henry and Jacques explored the ship. They found a cargo department with a huge locked chest at the end. Two dead horde guards laid near it. If they were guarding this chest, something quite valuable must have been inside it. 

Henry dug his knife into the chest and kicked it open. Blue and white shined within off a strange hoard of ores that he never seen before. The sight of it caught him off guard at first as he stared in awe. 

“Jacques, ya might want to check this out.” He said. The worgen walked over to his side when called and stared at the contents in the chest. He was in shock as well but for a slightly different reason.

“I think that’s Azerite!” Jacques exclaimed. “I bet this ship was headed to deliver it to the horde.” 

“What’s Azerite?” Henry questioned. 

“Frankly, not too sure myself but it’s worth its weight its gold. The Alliance and Horde have recently been fighting over its mining spots all over Azeroth. Both sides are using it in new powerful weapons. I bet if they had Azerite some of these weapons of theirs might be azerite charged as well.” 

Henry smiled wickedly as he knew what to do with this information. He did not need to speak his plan to the captain when Jacques exclaimed “Boys, haul this chest on the ship! And loot their weapons too! Next stop Stormwind!” 

After their loot was secured on their ship, the plan was explained to crew: Sell the azerite haul to the alliance, split the profits, drink. The Hell Howlers were already close to the eastern kingdoms so their trip will not be as long. Their plan was nearly perfect, they only needed to introduce themselves first. Later in the night in the cabin Jacques and Henry discussed their plan. 

“Right so. I’ll do the talkin’” Henry started. “I’m a Kul Tiran nobel of a tradin’ company, givin’ this azerite as support for yer efforts against the horde.” 

Jacques nodded. “That seems good enough... Henry, we going to be rich men!” 

“I say we take the whole crew to booty bay after this, drinks on us!” He held up his glass of rum and Jacques cheered him, their drink spilling on the floor. 

With their letter sent off to Stormwind by falcon, the alliance should have been awaiting their arrival. The crew had been told of their ‘plan’ so that they can keep up ‘appearances’ as they dealt with the emissary. 

They docked and Henry and Jacques boarded off the ship. There was a large number of guards awaiting their arrival. 

“This shite must be fility valuable if they be givin’ us a king’s welcome ‘ere.” 

Jacques stayed silent as a highly decorated officer approached them. “Mister Williams I assume? With the shipment of azerite?” He spoke. In their letter Henry had used a fake name to introduce himself. Changing the way he speaks slightly, Henry replied. 

“Yes, it’s inside the ship. Need a whole crew ta carry it.” 

The officer nodded. “We thank you for most generous shipment of this azerite...” He started. Behind him he could hear a fight breaking out on the ship. Before the two could turn around soldiers from behind them, that were not there before, had cuffed them. “As well as turning yourselves all in.” The officer finished. 

“W-what? ...Fuck you! we had a deal!” Henry shouted. “We want our gold!” 

“Unfortunately, we cannot pay the dead. Sergeant, ready the gallows for tomorrow morning.” 

Jacques used his brute strength to shrug off the guards, snapping the small cuffs and charging at the officer. His horse reared up, knocking the man off. 

“Muzzle the worgen!” He barked as he struggled to get back up. A few more guards approached with chains. Jacques held one of the guards by the throat and threw him down into the two who were holding Henry. Furious, Henry produced a knife from his boot, his actual weapons were back on the ship. Between them they had Jacques’ bare teeth and claws with Henry’s dagger against a small army of soldiers. But their men were betrayed and the two were not about to let that go without a fight. 

“Been good old friend.” Jacques said.  
“Just.... Just... Fight damn you.” Henry replied, at a loss for words. 

The guards had brought in couple of mages who re-cuffed and restrained the two with magic bindings, denying them the glorious fighting death the two were prepared to make. 

The soldiers escorted Henry, Jacques, and the living remaining of their crew to the stockades. 

“So the Hell Howlers eh?” The officer said as he slammed the cell door on them. 

“Fuck you.” Henry growled. 

A new man approached them behind the officer. Henry knew that face, he was a member of their crew. He never learned his name but Henry knew he had been around for a while. 

“I’m sorry I never got a chance to introduce myself to you, Cooke. I’m a SI:7 agent. Been watching you and Captain Blacksea for a while now. But when you found that large horde of Azerite and were going to stormwind? Well you guys practically turned yourselves in. With my help of course, it seems my letter arrived before yours.” The man explained. 

Henry was furious with hatred now. He lunged at the bars but his arms were too short to each other. “Come at me, you coward! I'll bash ye skull in.”

The man seemed like he was trying to hold back a laugh as he stayed serious. “Quite, save it for the gallows.” He turned and walked away. 

Jacques sat in the back, unusually quiet, though he was muzzled. Henry sat next to him and helped undo the muzzle which was unlocked. The worgen was unusually quiet now but Henry did not pry him. 

“I ain't givin’ up yet.” Henry muttered under his breath. “To the gallows my arse.”

“Ya got a plan?” Jacques tone was half hopeful, half sarcastic. 

“Maybe. We got one shot though.” Henry said. “What we need is a riot. Just follow my lead.” 

Henry knelt on the ground and started moaning loudly as if he was in pain. Jacques looked confused but he had an idea where he was going with this plan and decided to roll with it. He placed the muzzle back on himself as he waited for the guards to come investigate what all the noise was. 

The sound of footsteps came from down the hall and two guards approached. “What's wrong with him?” One asked. 

“No idea.” 

“It focking hurts!” Henry yelled. “Make it stop!”

“Let's move him, the last thing we need is an epidemic going around here.” one of the guards said. They opened the gate and Henry still acted as if he was ill as they began to help him stand. Jacques knew this was his moment to strike and he lunged at one of the guards, ripping off the muzzle and bit into his neck, ending him swiftly. Henry acted fast and rammed his body weight into the other guard, taking a blade from the guard Jacques killed and stabbed him. 

“Get the keys, free as many as ye can.” Henry said, grabbing the keys off the guard he just killed. Hearing voices down the hall asking what the fighting was about, the two acted fast in opening as many prison doors as they could. 

“Anyone who makes it to the docks will be a free man under the Hell Howlers!” Jacques shouted. He was glad to see that some of his other men were being freed as well. The guards that arrived to the situation were unprepared for the amount of freed inmates and were quickly over run. Another man ran down the hall, the traitor. 

“Make sure that one lives!” Henry shouted and pointed at the SI:7 agent. “He's coming with us!” 

Two Hell Howler crew mates gladly jumped on the man and knocked him out. The riot was chaos but a crowd of the inmates managed to fight their way through the stockades by force alone. Jacques had ordered them to scatter when out in the open so that they would not be easily tracked as they made a run towards the docks. Their old ship was gone but Jacques would worry about it later. However the plus side was that it was night time so finding a new ship would be quite easy. 

“We board that ship!” Jacques said to the crowd. They only needed to take out two lone guards on their way there and saw the ship was empty of people but a fully stocked trade vessel. Wasting no time the crew got the ship out in the water in no time. As they made distance away from the docks they could see the guards crowding the area, forced to only watch them ride off. 

\---

On board their new ship the crew had tied up the traitor. A plank was nailed to the deck and they surrounded the man. While the crowd was gathered, Jacques spoke out the man’s sins. 

“This traitor acted as a spy, detailing our dealings to the alliance who stole our azerite shipment!”  
The crowd hollered at the traitor, many listing out all the things they should do to him before making him walk the plank. 

“He planned an ambush for us in Stormwind, killing many of our men!” Jacques countined. “Does the accused have anythin’ to say for himself?” 

“Do your worst!” The man shouted. “The alliance have your azerite and now they know your names and faces. Killing me will gain you nothing.” 

“Let them come!” One deckhand shouted. “We will steal our loot back!” Another added in. 

“Aye.” Henry spoke agreeing with the crew. “Let yer alliance come. It’ll be their end.” 

Jacques nodded and calmed down the crowd. “Then his sentence is decided; death.” 

The crew walked closer to the traitor, swords and pistols drawn. They forced him to walk to the edge of the plank where he tripped and fell. The crew cheered as they watched the tied up man sink into the ocean depths and out of sight. The Hell Howler’s did not go home rich men that night but they had their revenge sated for the time being and if the alliance did come after them, they will soon learn again to not mess with Captain Jacques Blacksea and Henry Cooke.


End file.
